EL TRABAJO DE SAM
by catalina-chan88
Summary: la familia de Sam esta en quiebra, y lo único que puede hacer Sam es trabajar y es muy efectivo ya que pagan mucho por poco tiempo, ella decide no decirle a nadie y se comporta muy extraño, y Freddie un día decide perseguirla y descubre su secreto.
1. capitulo 1

_**HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **_

En_ la escuela estaban las dos mejores amigas hablando _

Carly: Sam quieres ir después de clases a licuados locos para pensar cómo solucionar el problema de tu familia-dijo la castaña_ quizás con licuados pensemos mas

Sam: Pero igual piensa en clases y si se te ocurre algo dime en licuados locos – dijo la rubia

Carly: Bueno me voy a clases de matemáticas

Sam: Bueno nos vemos después de clase-viendo como se iba y llegaba freddie-hola fredo

Freddie: hola sam a donde van tu y carly-dijo curioso

Sam: que te importa-dijo molesta

Freddie: bueno vamos a clases de biología-dijo sonriendo

Sam: bueno -dijo sin ánimos

Después de clases estaban carly y sam pensando hasta que sonó el teléfono de carly

Carly: hola Spencer que pasa-dijo asustada-ya voy no tardo-dijo cortando- lo siento sam me tengo que ir pensare algo –dijo apurada

Sam: espera carly que paso-dijo curiosa y asustada

Carly : mañana te cuento- dijo yéndose

Sam: adiós-dijo extrañada- ya se para solucionar lo de la quiebra de mi familia voy a tener que hacer algo que nunca me imagine que haría…trabajar- dijo pensando

Entonces sam salió a recorrer las calles para ver que encontraba y encontró un restaurante

Sam: wow pagan mucho por una hora y por tres días a la semana _dijo sorprendida por la paga- entrare-dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo un restaurante que parecía un palacio y a un señor como de cuarenta años- hola vengo por el trabajo-dijo sin animo

Desconocido: primero señorita necesito su nombre y edad_ dijo respetuoso

Sam: me llamo sam y tengo 16 años -dijo normalmente-pero nunca me llames señorita-dijo molesta

Desconocido: mucho gusto sam me llamo james y soy tu nuevo jefe – dijo sonriendo- comienzas el próximo lunes a las cuatro pm y terminas a las 5 pm _dijo normalmente-y viene acá los lunes, martes y jueves

Sam: bueno_ dijo mirando los jamones- pero puedo comer jamón cuando quiera- dijo curiosa

James: no sam puedes comer cuando no hayan clientes y mientras no te lo comas todo-dijo como extrañado

Sam: bueno creo que..- la interrumpen

Hijo de james: papa voy a salir con…wow tu eres sam de icarly-dijo sorprendido-hola yo soy tomas mucho gusto- dijo el oji azul

Sam: si soy sam-dijo la rubia bueno como iba diciendo me voy _ abriendo la puerta

Tomas: quieres que te acompañe-dijo el castaño- no tengo nada que hacer

Sam: bueno-dijo como si nada-cuántos años tienes?

Tomas: tengo 16 y tú?

Sam: yo también- oh ahí es mi casa adiós-dijo la rubia

El día siguiente en clases de la señorita briggs

Carly: ya pensaste en algo-pregunto curiosa

Sam: no-dijo sin ánimos-y tu?

Carly: no, pero se nos ocurrirá algo-dijo la castaña

Sam: y que paso con Spencer?- pregunto recordando la llamada

Carly: nada, lo que paso es que mi abuelo ayer llego a nuestro departamento y se enfermo y ahora está grave en el hospital-dijo un poco triste

Sam: ahh pero Spencer esta bien?-pregunto confundida

Carly: SI NUNCA LE PASO NADA-dijo gritando

Profesora briggs: Carly silencio estamos en clases, por interrumpir dime que acabo de decir-dijo enojada

Carly: dijo"Carly silencio estamos en clases"- dijo como si nada

P. briggs: si, pero hablo de lo que dije antes de que interrumpieras- dijo fastidiada-pero bueno sigamos con la clas…-dijo siendo interrumpida por el timbre para salir de clases- ya pueden salir

Después en el casillero de Carly

Freddie: hola Carly y sam

Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo: hola

Freddie: porque gritaste eso eso- pregunto el castaño

Carly: por nada-dijo como lo mas ovio-pero cambiando de tema porque no has ido a mi casa que te paso?-pregunto curiosa

Freddie: te acuerdas que mi mama fue donde mi tia por dos días?-pregunto para ver si se acordaba

Carly: si y te quedaste solo en tu casa-dijo recordando

Freddie: si,bueno mi mama había dejado vegetales para que yo me los como en esos días y no me los comi entonces se enojo conmigo y me castigo sin salir de la casa por dos días-dijo enojado

Sam: jajajaja te castigaron por no comer vegetales jajaja-dijo riendo

Carly: no seas tan mala sam- dijo la oji cafe-ademas freddie tienes que comerte los vegetales-dijo chistosamente y mirando a freddie

Freddie: chicas ya paren- dijo serio

Carly: bueno cambiando de tema vayamos a mi departamento para ensayar icarly

Sam y freddie: bueno

Sam: hay que parar de hacer eso benson- dijo normalmente

Freddie. Estoy de acuerdo contigo puckett-dijo sonriendole

GRACIAS POR LEER DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. El primer dia de trabaajo

**HOLA ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**EL PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO**

En el departamento de Carly

Sam: Carly creo que deberían comprar mas jamón-dijo al terminar el jamón

Spencer: te comiste los dos jamones que habían en el refrigerador?-pregunto el castaño

Freddie: obvio quien más podría haberlo hecho-dijo como si nada

Carly: es cierto todos sabemos quién es la que nos vacía el refrigerador-dijo como lo más obvio

Sam: oye no eso no es cierto- dijo defendiéndose-no me como las cosas que no me gustan como las verduras

Freddie: bueno eso es cierto lo único que te deja son las frutas y verduras-dijo el castaño mas chico

Carly: bueno dejando de lado lo de la comida que desaparece mágicamente-dijo mirando a Sam-pensemos que vamos a hacer en ICarly

Sam: podríamos hacer un molestando a Lubert y cubrir el piso con juego de frambuesa- dijo imaginándolo- y imagínense cuando lo vea le da un infarto jajaja-dijo riéndose

Freddie: no creo que sea buena idea cualquier persona puede pasar y tropezarse-dijo pensándolo

Carly: es cierto pero también lo podríamos hacer y vigilar que nadie entre-dijo pensándolo mejor

Sam: bueno me tengo que ir

Y así pasaron los días hasta que llego el lunes

Carly: oye Sam quieres ir a ver una película conmigo-dijo sonriendo

Sam: no puedo lo siento tengo que ir de compras con mi mama-dijo inventando-pero quizás

Pueda otro día-dijo sonriéndole

Carly: pero Sam tu odias ir de compras con tu mama-dijo triste

Sam: losé pero se lo prometí –dijo igualmente-sabes qué hora es

Carly: son las 3:54-dijo mirando el reloj-¿porque?

Sam: porque a las cuatro tengo que estar con mi mama-dijo apurada- chao

Carly: nos vemos mañana

Sam llego a las 4:09 al trabajo

Sam: lo siento pero es que me demore mucho en salir de clases porque eso profesor nos castigo

James: no importa Sam porque no han llegado clientes – dijo sonriéndole- bueno tu ya conoces a mi hijo, el va a ser tu tutor ya que no creo que sepas que tienes que hacer

Tomas: desde ahora tienes que hacerme caso en todo-dijo con un tono de autoridad-y lo primero que tienes que hacer es amarrarte el pelo y ponerte el traje que está ahí-dijo apuntando un vestido negro que parecía de maid

Sam: pero eso no es lo que las maid se ponen?-dijo mirando el vestido con asco

James: si pero esto no es un café maid solo que mi esposa propuso que el traje sea así-dijo el oji verde-y nosotros tuvimos que aceptar ya que es horrible cuando se enoja-dijo asustado

Tomas: no te preocupes no creo que alguien conocido venga – dijo tratando de que acepte-además creo que se te vería bien en ti

Sam: me lo pongo si me dan algo de jamón que les sobre para llevarme a mi casa- dijo mirando todo el jamón

James: Bueno si todos los días nos vienen a traer más jamón

Sam se fue a poner el vestido

Tomas: wow te ves genial-dijo mirándola-bueno mira allá hay un cliente y llévale esto-dijo pasándole el menú

Sam: bueno-dijo recibiendo el menú-pero cuanto falta para que me vaya a casa?

**BUENO HASTA AHÍ LO DEJO PERDON POR LO CORTO PERO ME TENGO QUE IR A DORMIR.**

**GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS **

**SEDDITA: NO SOY DE ECUADOR, Y SOY DE CHILE **

**ANIASEDDIE4EVER: AL PRINCIPIO LO IBA A SER UN BAR PERO NO SE PORQUE PUSE UN RESTAURANTE**

**CHAO**


End file.
